


I'm Down on My Knees, Though, It's More of a Mental Image Than a State of Reality

by strawberrytaxidermy



Category: Skullgirls (Video Game)
Genre: Blink and you'll miss it peacock/marie, F/F, References to Child Abuse, it mentions her for like five seconds, it's not even really shippy but eh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23508319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrytaxidermy/pseuds/strawberrytaxidermy
Summary: Skullgirls aren’t generous when it comes to dealing mercy
Relationships: Marie Korbel & Peacock, Marie Korbel/Peacock, Marie Korble & Filia
Kudos: 18





	I'm Down on My Knees, Though, It's More of a Mental Image Than a State of Reality

**Author's Note:**

> An alternate part of Filia's origins, in which Samson was never present 
> 
> ALSO KNOWN AS marie caught by gay thoughts and is reminded of her gf after a sad confrontation
> 
> Also this was somewhat made out of a hatred for this part of her origins???? Like IDK marie being afraid of an ugly parasitic dog shoos her off from destroying her mortal enemies????? nope i dont buy it

With the numbing of everything inside and out, in the pale blue light, Marie Korbel would ensure anyone who’d ever worn the name ‘Medici’ would pay the price of a death row convict. 

Included, though not limited to, perfect rich couples. Little ideal families tucked into corners of nice neighborhoods with crisp wind and the sweet maroons of autumn trees. Living in fancy houses with materialistic things, and all sorts of riches Marie could never even imagine conjuring up the existence of during her childhood. A childhood where leftovers and a blanket to sleep with was worth more than the finest diamonds.

With all that in mind, something about seeing a Medici family crying, clinging to one another, backed in a small corner, begging for their lives— it filled Marie with whatever meant ‘whole’ or ‘conclusion’.

“The Medici have escaped judgement for far too long.” The pale girl stated coldly “All this luxury, built on the backs of the countless lives you’ve destroyed.”

Held tight and face concealed by the constricting figures of her mother and father, a crying, blonde girl turned to face the Skullgirl. “But.. But my parents are different! They’re not like the rest of the family, they-“ She choked on a sob “We don’t even talk to them anymore!”

Marie could almost laugh. At her tears, at her cries. Though anything inside her that had desired to reflect positivity, even condescendingly, died long ago. Who did she think she was, exactly? All Medici are the same, Marie had come to learn, born with the need to manipulate, and to destroy. To assume Marie would by the cheap schtick some child wouldn’t think the same, well, Marie knew better than all that.

“A Medici will say anything to slither away from the justice they so richly deserve.” The girl tucked back away into the arms of her parents, Marie just drew closer “You are no different. _No_ Medici will escape my vengeance.” 

Marie felt that familiar rush, the physical, mental rush driving her to destroy. Burn another dirty set of thieves into ashes, enclose their bodies into a rotting cage of bones and debris as they slowly rot off everything until the world stops existing. Lifeless, silent. The prettiest Marie had ever seen them. It was the greatest pleasure she had ever taken in her entire, miserable life. Those (otherwise, useless) Medici did get _one_ thing right about life— that thing being the everlasting enjoyment of taking things from others. Namely, manipulative, twisted bastards. Like the Medici themselves. 

Looking around at the dimly lit luxurious home, Marie felt everything in and around her prepare to leave nothing but wreckage. Life, death, never living, and all. _At least these bastards will go down with all their expensive things_ , Marie thought, feeling her skin go hot, family bunching up in a last show of fear.

Though muffled between fabric and lost in congestion, Marie heard a final cry that made her freeze up in an unexpected act of unwanted memories

“Please.. don’t hurt me. Don’t hurt my family..”

Physically, she felt herself unconsciously step away, her hands concealing her mouth, certainly putting on some sort of an unintentional emotional show for this small family. 

Physically, she ached. The power of the Skull Heart making every functioning limb and organ she had left in her pitiful body pulsate in destructive wanting, a demanding strength overtaking her to hold back from said urges. Mentally, however, was a different surge of pain. 

In the deep blue eyes of this mysterious Medici girl, she—just for the smallest smidgen of a second, saw a different little girl. One left bare-bones and helpless from the very start. Defenseless, pathetic, weakened, and small. 

For just a split second, she saw herself.

“Hmm,” Marie hummed, feeling her eyes glue to the floor, out of embarrassment, most likely

“You remind me of someone,” Eyeing the polished hardwood floor below her, Marie’s eyes felt uncharacteristically leaky “She, too, never got an opportunity save for mercy when she most needed it. Someone else had to give it to her."

"Something.. terrible might've happened to her if no one was there to give her an out."

When she was too young to grasp the concept of even the simplest things, Patricia Watson had always been there for her. That one day, the one Marie could only hope to kind of forget, Patricia's misfortune all fell down upon her because of Marie. She stood up for Marie, and it ~~saved~~ changed her life. The Skull Heart's unbreakable influence could never hold a candle to how much Marie wished she could redeem herself for Patricia. For a second, her eyes drew shut, the feeling of one, lone tear running down her face sticking out in her mind. 

With a rather loud sigh, she looked up at the family, with a cold, yet somehow sympathetic expression. One pathetic plea, it made Marie remember the only things in this world that could make her feel.

She had once been a begging soul, too.

“I’m sorry..” The girl whispered, pulling away from her parents embrace, just for a moment.

“No!" She snapped "That's.. enough.” Marie pulled her head away, again gluing to the floor. _Pathetic_ , she thought. 

  
“Leave New Meridian if you value your lives. I will _not_ be so merciful again.” The Skullgirl warned, again, looking into those wide, blue eyes, that in that moment, seemed so, so very green.

**Author's Note:**

> this is fucking Shit and the peacock/marie is so brief it basically just isnt there but i wanted to write at like 2;00 AM so you get this stupid piece of shit baby!!!!!!! also i like writing for marie because the gay denial struggle is very real and me and marie just vibin for dat


End file.
